A Brother's lost and a sister's pain
by Lady Leiko
Summary: Inuyahsa made the toughest decision of his life!But 70 years later it comes back to haunt him and his friends.


Leiko: Woot! I finally got around to reposting this fanfic.!! –Does little happy dance-

YumeKitsune: Yay! Leiko-dono finally finished! –Joins in on happy dance-

KuraiNeko: -rolls eyes- baka.

Leiko: -glares at KuraiNeko- What did you say??

KuraiNeko: Nothing! Nothing at all….

YumeKitsune: She called you a baka.

Leiko: -Throws rocks at KuraiNeko's head-

KuraiNeko: EPP! Your so evil to your poor muse!!!

YumeKitsune: -laughs- to you she is.

Leiko: ok! Now own with the story thing…

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But I'm saving up! So far I have $8.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Brother's lost and a sister's pain**

**Chapter One**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Please stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"I won't stop till you're dead!" a young girl screamed. She flew at him with all her strength. He was able to block her attack.

"Stop!"

"I won't stop till you're died half-breed!" yelled the young girl.

A huge battle raged on for about two days.

"Ha! I have weakened you!" said the girl as she charged at Inuyasha, about to kill him. But not knowing Inuyasha had enough strength to catch her off guard. He then drove his claw through her black heart.

"I'm sorry but there was no other way" Inuyasha pushed out.

"I swear I will find a way back to the living world for my revenge!" After saying that her body lay lifeless on the ground. Seeing what he had done Inuyasha lurched his head back and screamed for the whole world to hear

---------------------------70 years later or so ------------------------------

"YAY! A new shard of the jewel to add to the other jewels we've been gathering for the past two years." says a young girl about the age of 15. "So how many do we have now Kagome?" said a small fox demon child that was sitting on her bag.

"We have half of the shards so far I think. But there is still a long way to go Shippo." Kagome said while turning to look at the small child.

"Well, we have half, right? So that means we are haft way finish collecting them all" replied Shippo.

"And when we get all of the shards, I'll become a full demon!" said a man with silver hair that is standing behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha, all you think about is yourself." Yelled Kagome.

"I DO NOT!"

"Well, I'll have to agree with what Kagome says." said the little fox demon.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inuyasha said, while getting ready to hit Shippo upside the head.

"Nothing" Shippo says as he hides behind Kagome. Inuyasha pulls Shippo by the tail and starts hitting him on the head.

"INUYASHA! Stop picking on Shippo!" yelled Kagome.

"I'm just knocking some scents into him that's all." Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome, the word please." Shippo said, as he jumped away from Inuyasha and into Kagome's arms.

"SIT BOY!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Inuyasha, as he went face first into the ground, meeting his new friend. The Ground.

"Its for your own good" said Kagome. She picked up her huge yellow bag and walked away, with Shippo right behind her.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Inuyasha as he tries to get up and catch up to them.

"That's him all right, I'm sure of it" said a young girl's voice, coming from a tree not far from were Inuyasha and Kagome were talking, well more like fighting.

"I'll make sure he pays for what he did and while I'm at it I'll take the jewel shards as a token. I'll make sure he pays big time!" she said as she picks up her staff and starts to head out, but she then stops.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome in a soft voice. Inuyasha turned around looking at the forest.

"There's something near and it's very powerful."

He said with worry in his voice.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Well if you say its powerful Inuyasha, then lets run." Said a man coming out from a hut that they were standing by. Just then a man walked out of the hut.

"Miroku! We have to stay and fight it! Also whatever it is, must have some shards of the jewel." replied Kagome.

"One it's irrational, it's impossible, and it's against my religion." Miroku said.

"You should go to jail for that!" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

((A/N: hehe. I love that line!))

"Now, now Inuyasha. Don't get mad." Kagome said to Inuyasha while patting him on the head like you would do to a dog.

"Oh! So take his side why don't you! I see how you are." Inuyasha said. "Well if you say it has jewels then I'm up for a fight or two." Miroku said, acting as if nothing just happened.

"But Miroku you said we should run" said Shippo

"Yea, that's what you said Miroku. It's just amazing how a few jewel shards can change your mind." Kagome said as she sat Shippo down. "Well, ummm...ok! I'll get back to you on that." he says as he sits down and thinks of what to say.

"Miroku, you're one sad monk. You know that, right?" said Sango as she walked out of the hut. Next thing they know it the sky started to turn dark.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Inuyasha as he pulled out his sword.

"It looks like there is a powerful demon near which is causing the weather to change Inuyasha." said Miroku as if it was so easy to tell.

"And it looks like its using the shards to cause this." Kagome said in a worried voice.

"Well, I'm going to slay this so called 'demon' and take the jewels shards from it." Inuyasha said running up in front of the group to make sure he can see the demon coming."

"INUYASHA." came a voice that Inuyasha remembered from a long time ago.

"That voice! It can't be!" He said backing up as a lighting blot hit the ground, where he was standing not to long ago.

"What is it Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked up to him. Another lighting blot hits the ground near the gang. But lucky they were able to move in time. As the smoked cleared, that was caused from the lighting, a young girl had landed on the ground not far from were the group was standing. She was wearing what seemed to be a torn up kimono that was black. The sleeves were ripped up into shreds. Holding up part of the sleeves to her kimono where small black belts that had a golf crescent moon on it. Around the middle part of the kimono, where the obi would be, was a belt that went sideways was there instead. There were a few belts that were also black were strapped to her legs. Also around her neck was a black belt with a charm on it. The charm was an upside down crescent moon with a star handing on it. Her long silver hair was blowing in the breeze, keeping it from touching the ground. As the wind blew you could see she had point ears telling that she was a demon. Her face was a creamy pale white color. She has cold looking eyes. Her left eye was a very light purple color mixed with a gold color. As for her other eye, it was a ruby red cold mixed with a little bit of black. On the top of her forehead was a crescent moon. She was holding onto a staff that was a black color. Onto of it was black looking flames and in between the flames was a crescent moon with a teardrop between it.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU 70 YEARS AGO!!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Please, you thought you could kill me," the young demon asked as she started to laugh.

"But it turns out you were wrong dear brother. You were always the stupid one of the family though." she said in a cold voice.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, not taking her eyes off the strange demon in front of her.

"Inuyasha did she just called you her brother? You never told me that you had a sister."

"One, you never asked. Two. It's none of your business. Three. I thought she was died." Inuyasha said in a loud voice, while turning to look at Kagome.

"Well you don't have to get all pissed off at me about it!" Kagome said as she turned to glare at him.

"Ummm.... guys, don't you think the both of you should stop fighting. Cause we're about to be hit!" Shippo yells at the couple fighting about something pointless. Sango points to a lighting blot about to hit them.

"I think it would be best if we ran" she said while trying to stop Inuyasha and Kagome for fighting and run.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiko: Yay! I finished it! And it's two pages longer then what it used to be!! Woot!

YumeKitsune: -starts acting like Leiko- Woot!

KuraiNeko: Oo yep. They've lost it.

Leiko: Well, I hop everyone enjoyed the new and improved chapter. I've been trying to improve my writing skills, so if something is messed up please tell me.

YumeKitsune: -nods- And don't forget to review plz! –puppy dog eyes-

KuraiNeko: -rolls eyes-

Leiko: Yea! And don't forget to re-

KuraiNeko: If not, we're going to hunt you down, and…and….

Leiko: -rolls eyes- Well, that's the last time I let the stupid cat watch anymore Foamy cartoons again.

KuraiNeko: Yea. That's right. Walk away from the computer and not review. Fucking bastards. Hope ya'll get hit by a fucking bus!

Leiko and YumeKitsune: O.O

Leiko: That's it! –attacks KuraiNeko and gags her-

YumeKitsune: o…………….k…………… Well, Ja ne everyone! And don't forget to review!


End file.
